


Seeking

by onigiriwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Grim Reapers, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiriwoozi/pseuds/onigiriwoozi
Summary: An angel of death named Jeonghan has always hated his job of taking souls, but his hatred soon changes as he meets Seungcheol who was already expecting him before he even arrived.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 22





	Seeking

I never wanted to be like this. Every time I get to see their faces when they come face to face with me is something that’s been etched on my mind for as long as I can remember. Yes, they do vary in expressions, but one was very evident. It was the look of disappointment, I know since as soon as I show up, their minds immediately have a run through of all the things they’ve done. That look of disappointment states their dismay on how they’ve wasted their life, and for all of it to boil down into this moment. 

I met him yesterday though. Out of the several people I’ve taken with me since I’ve started to grow these wings, he took me by surprise. 

He was expecting me. 

“Didn’t know they’d send a new one,” he said as he saw me approach him. “You look… unsure. The other ones always looked confident the moment they come here.”

“You’ve met others like me before?”

“Yes, and each time I said no.”

“I didn’t know people could decline,” I replied, sitting on the edge of his bed as he touched the tips of my feathered wings.

“Well, me neither. But the first time I did, they let me be. Ever since then whenever they would send someone, I simply said no.”

“So, it’s a no for today then?” 

“I think today’s a yes. Everyone’s okay now. My siblings, even though they keep telling me they still need me, don’t really need me now to be honest,” he said with a laugh, as if he’s had this conversation before. 

With that, I took his hand and helped him out of his body.

* * *

Before we officially send someone out of this physical world, we walk with them for a bit. It’s so that they could freely ask the questions on their head, and also enjoy their surroundings for the last time. 

Again, he was different. He asked me questions about myself, rather than what was going to happen to him. 

“So, how long have you been... like this?” he asked. 

“Uhh, not long?” I replied hesitantly, wondering if I should be engaging in casual conversation with a soul I just met, and taken away from their life as a living being.

But then I realized that it doesn’t matter anymore, and I’ve always wanted to talk to someone different for a change.

“Oohh, I’ve always been curious on how you end up that way,” he said. Wow, this guy’s really curious.

“Well, the soul itself decides on whether they want to be like this or not,” I said, purposefully making it confusing for the other. 

He looked at me as if he was solving a math problem. He looked cute to be honest. And no Yoon Jeonghan you’re not going to think that a soul you just met is attractive. 

But he really is though.

“I don’t understand....” he then said with a pout. This soul had the audacity to pout. At me. 

I chuckled and said, “You see, I was once like you. A human who just passed. But then, when soul’s show how much they want this kind of job, it’s given to them. Their memories of their past life get wiped though and they become an ‘angel of death’ or something like that,” I replied while doing air quotes. 

He laughed at how I said angel of death. Cute. 

“But, some have told me that the bosses already know who would get this kind of job in the afterlife even before they die,” I added.

“Wait, what do you even call yourselves then?” 

“Nothing? Depends on us I guess. Some prefer the angel of death thing but I find it too much. I just consider myself as a guide,” I answered while observing the people around us. We’re still at the hospital grounds, and we were nearing the group of kids playing on the garden. It’s so ironic how these kids are enjoying their lives near a place where lives come to a stop.

“In the end, I still kind of hate it. I don’t get why my past self wanted to be like this,” I blurted out as he casually sat on one of the benches position at the corner of the playground. 

“Why?” He asked as I sat next to him, carefully folding my wings so that I could lean back properly.

“Well, first it gets boring. Second, there are some who get angry at me, as if I’m in charge. Lastly, they all don’t like me,” I said as I slumped down and heaved a sigh. 

“Then you met me,” he said, which made me look up at him. He was smiling, as if he didn’t just die.

“Yeah, then I met you. Can I ask? Are you even real? Why do you look so... calm?” I finally questioned out of curiosity.

“I already told you earlier. Everything’s okay now. And besides, that hospital bed was already giving me unbearable cramps,” he responded with a light tone. “But, in all seriousness though,” he continued with a straight face this time, “I’m really fine. It’ll also be killing two birds with one stone. I get to relieve myself from all the pain, and they get to finally let go of their worries.”

I just stared at him while he spoke, his words making sense to me.

“Another question, how come you can say no? I mean, to the ones that came before me, you said no to them and they agreed and left you alone?”

“Ah, yeah. I’ve declined two times, both different ‘angels of death’,” he said, mimicking the air quotes I did before. “Both of them were old, well I mean middle aged, compared to you who’s a lot younger. I don’t know, I just said no and they told me that I should take my time?” he ended with his eyebrow quirked up in deep thought and genuine curiosity.

“Hmm, we were always told to decline offers like that, but yeah, maybe the new ones like me don’t have the capacity to make decisions of that sort,” I replied, glancing at the children as they begin to be called by their parents one by one. I then turned my head to the sky and noticed that it was slowly getting dark. 

“Your time’s almost up though,” I said, turning to him and noticing how he followed my movement, his eyes now staring at the horizon, squinting a bit as if looking to see if the stars have already begun to shine. 

“One last sunset, please?” He said with a smile. Of course, how could I say no to that? And this was also going to be the last time I see him, so might as well make the most of the time being, with my new companion after a while of being alone.

* * *

We went back to the hospital, climbing up a few floors until we reached one of the halls that had huge glass windows, reaching from the floor to the ceiling. He immediately sat down on the floor before the glass, spreading his legs in front of him and leaning back, propping himself up using his hands behind him.

I figured it was best to let him be and enjoy his time alone, so I backed away and sat on one of the waiting chairs positioned against the wall a few meters behind him. 

A few minutes later, with the sun already halfway down the horizon, I heard him heave a heavy sigh, full of contentedness yet with a hint of sadness. He then looked back at me, and asked me something I already knew the answer to.

“Will I see you again?”

“I guess not,” I answered with a sad smile, tilting my head slightly to the side. He copied my expression and looked back at the sun again, just in time to see it’s rays poke out from the clouds surrounding it.

“But, what if I wanted to be like you too?” he asked as he folded his legs close to him, gently patting the space on the floor next to him. I figured he wanted me to come and sit with him so I gently approached. 

“I think you won’t like it,” I replied, laughing lightly. But when I looked up at him, he was staring intently at me, clearly serious about the topic at hand. 

At this instant the sky was already dark, the colors red and orange, which were so vibrant earlier, now faintly tinting the sky. I stood up and offered my hand, pulling him up from where he was seated on the floor. 

“Time to leave,” I muttered, letting go of his hand. “Let’s go?”

“Okay.”

After finally letting him drift away out of the physical world, I just realized that I missed something.

I forgot to ask him his name.

* * *

They told me to come to the usual coffee shop, probably to give me another list of new names I need to gather for this week. 

Upon arriving there, I just easily swept among the swarm of people that have come to get their coffee. They wouldn’t see me anyway, so I didn’t have to deal with all the grumpiness humans exhibited in these early mornings.

I soon caught a glimpse of one of my colleagues, the one who always gave me the names of the people who would meet their end. But once I got nearer, I finally saw that there was someone sitting next to him on the table. Both of their backs were turned against me, so I didn’t know who the other was. Probably a new guy.

“Okay Hansol, give me the list,” I said as I approached the table, sitting in front of the both of them. I looked at Hansol first, giving him a warm smile since I knew just how exhausted he probably is, given that I heard he had to deal with a mean soul yesterday. I then glanced at the guy sitting next to him, and just from looking at his eyes, I already knew.

My mouth fell as soon as I saw him. He was as bright as the day I last saw him, now even brighter without the weight of his past on him. 

“Hello, hyung?” I heard Hansol say as he snapped his fingers in front of me, signalling that I was staring for too long. Okay, that was embarrassing. 

“Here’s the new guy. They told me that he’s gonna be sticking with you for some time, to you know, show him how things work and such,” Hansol said as I looked at him. His lips quirked up in a smirk as he handed me a piece of paper in which the names and their locations are written in. 

The man next to him coughed shyly and extended his hand to me. 

“Hey. He told me your name’s Jeonghan?” he started. I reached for his hand and shook it, immediately remembering that time when he touched my wing when I first met him. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” I replied.

“Hi, I’m Choi Seungcheol,” he said as he let go of my hand with a squeeze. 

I looked up again to meet his eyes, which were now radiating with warmth. He looked healthier too, his skin basically glowing and his hair fluffier compared to back then when they fell flat and limp on his head. 

“Nice to meet you Seungcheol,” I answered, probably while wearing one of the biggest smiles I’ve had since forever.

I finally got his name.

And I’m no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> I just had this thought while i was showering a month (?) ago and then i decided to write it  
> aaand i might do a sequel, depends on audience response and my brain capacity hehe  
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> i'm also on twt :)) i'm onigiri on svtonigo_au (check out dango's aus too there if u want!) and main stan acc is energyskincare_
> 
> thanks again!!


End file.
